


fire flakes (unfinished but possibly will be)

by clearwaterbottle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Zuko, BusinessMan!Zuko, Engineer!Sokka, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, Top!Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Zuko and Sokka fuck in Zuko's study.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 71





	fire flakes (unfinished but possibly will be)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all really liked my other Zukka smutfic so Im here again to cater.

Zuko stands drinking a glass of water at the back of his desk looking out of his office patio. Sokka finally came back from his trip, in which he was able to convince a car company to test his new H2o powered car model. Zuko hadn't even gotten to talk to his husband, as soon as the Water Tribe came home he headed to his personal study to start working. Sokka didn't even grab the bag of hot chips Zuko bought him. The ravenette bought them for him just as a small celebratory gift, he even ordered them online because they were only sold in Zuko's home country.

The gold eyed man studied his feet, too conflicted to look at the brilliant setting sun in front of him. His red socks and gray fuzzy slippers were getting more and more watery, more mute with the dying sun. His head spins, making everything but his slippers fade. He only did this when he was sad, but he wasn't. In all reality he is ecstatic that his lover came home, but the lack of personality slapped him across the head. 

Zuko found hair blocking his view. Its getting longer and more inconvenient. 

"Hey bubby~" A voice sung while a grown adult spins into his office.

Zuko turned his gaze into the young night sky. 

"Zuko?" 

He still didn't respond, too embarrassed by his selfish, childish wants. Sokka didn't need to eat the bag of chips, he didn't need to say hi or give him a hug, but the entrapanure still wanted it. His expectations weren't met so now he's sad, which is dumb because he shouldn't get upset over such a dumb thing.

Zuko only realizes how close Sokka had become when a firm hand squeezes his shoulder. 

"Why are you crying?" The blue eyed man frowns.

Zuko touched his cheeks to feel the warmth liquid on his finger tips.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was crying." The noirette sniffles while wiping the tears off his face.

"You didn't answer my question." Sokka scrunches his eyebrows tighter.

"Its fine I just got a bit upset over something childish." Zuko weakly smiles.

When he met eyes with Sokka he understood this whole thing wasn't going to be swept under the rug, as much to his dismay.

"You didn't take the hot chips I bought for you." The shorter man frowns, waiting for laughter to erupt from next to his ear.

"Thats not all, spill." Sokka commands. 

"You didn't talk to me about the trip, and maybe I was expecting a hug." Zuko chews on his lip, shifting his weight to his other foot, making himself closer to his love.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me sooner?" The engineer interrogates, a small frown still present on his face.

"I didn't want to bother you, besides its not like I think you can't make it up to me." His gold eyes met with distressed blue ones. His pale hand rubbing the darker toned cheek, giving the 

"How do you want me to apologize?" The taller man grins carefully, making sure he wasn't reading the situation incorrectly.

"Take a wild guess." Zuko props on himself so he sat on the table, trapping Sokka between his legs. "I missed you a lot. I even fell asleep listening to one of your shitty podcasts with Aang." 

Zuko's hands gripping the back of a shaved neck. Pulling both of their heads closer. 

"I missed you way more." Sokka breathes on Zukos lips before kissing him. 

A bigger hand made it's way up Zuko's head, pulling out the maroon hairband.  
Zuko didn't wait, he practically tore the white button up off of Sokka, biting the first skin he saw. His small attack eventually turned into small kisses and very dark hickeys on Sokkas shoulders. All while Sokka lifted off the black v neck that covered Zuko. 

"Are you sure you want to do it here?" A breathy voice questioned, "I don't want your desk getting dirty."

"I clean my desk unlike somebody, so its not that big of an issue." Zuko continued biting and sucking on the flesh above him, making sure bite a little harder to emphasize on the word 'somebody'. The small retort earned him a short grind. Then another. Until they were both getting antsy.

"My spirits, Sokka just fuck me already!" The ravenette growls.

"Ok ok," Sokka smiles, his hands pulling Zuko's sweats off seamlessly. Zuko gasps quietly, the cold air felt amazing on his now half chub. "Did you clean and prep before? Or do I have to wear a condom?" 

"I was expecting to be manhandled on the couch of course Im ready."

Sokka raised his eyebrow, still questioning the amount of time that has passed since his husbands prep, "Do you have some lube?"

"Just use spit and penetrate me!" The shorter man whines. With that Sokka spits into his hand and rubs his entire length in a copious amount of spit.

"Lay down and legs up." Sokka commanded, Zuko happily obliges. The blue eyed man then took the pale dangling legs and put them on each respective shoulder, giving him a good angle of his shorter lover.

Sokka then lined his phallic up to the rim of Zuko. He looks up and gets a small nod in conformation and pushes most of the way in.  
A small whine told him to move, going painfully slow purposely to get a reaction from the golden eyed man.


End file.
